


Hundred feet apart - Ereri/Riren

by Alex_from_the_Dark_Star



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Ancient Times, Angst, Armin and Isabel as siblings, Cult of Ymir, Eldia, Eldian empire, Eren and Zeke as brothers, Eren!merman, Fate, Fluff, Islands, Kissing, Long Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Magic, Marley - Freeform, Matriarchy, Mythology - Freeform, Ocean, Paradis - Freeform, Pirate AU, Problem of slavery, Rivai with the wings, Romance, Shounen ai, Yaoi, ereri, mermaid au, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_from_the_Dark_Star/pseuds/Alex_from_the_Dark_Star
Summary: Rivai is a young pirate, usually the one on the stork's nest, sometimes also one of Erwin's officers. Eren is a young explorer. He's been leading every expedition to the new world since he found it. The two meet completely accidentally, but the beginning of their relationship is quite romantic: one of them saves the other's life. Brilliant, now they should kiss, right?It can't be this simple.What should be mentioned is that Rivai has wings and Eren is half-fish. And both of them are in danger exactly because of it.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 6





	Hundred feet apart - Ereri/Riren

**Author's Note:**

> As it's said in tags, this is a Merman & Angel AU, where Eren is the merman and Rivai is the man with wings, called 'Angel' in story. The action is set in ancient times. There is a lot of bigger and smaller changes in characters' ages and relations, just because it fit my story. Note also that English is not my first language. Don't hesitate to point out my mistakes (in polite way, please) in vocabulary or grammar, if you spot any.  
> The idea and realization are utterly original and every similarity to other works are accidental. Please respect my work and don't steal it.

There was once a great flood here, on this planet.

Water had covered everything and ruled for millennia, leaving people only small pieces of land to inhabit. For ages, they’d lived in their small societies, far away from each other, barely managing to survive. This is why the gods blessed them with Angels, winged creatures able to cross thousands miles of water and finally connect people. The holy slaves, meant only to be useful.

Because of this shitty version of the legend land folk still believe in, the genre of Angels was standing on the edge of total extinction. Because they were so sure that it was their destiny to rule the world, they had every other species for nothing more than gods’ blessing made for humans’ pleasure and advantage. And they felt free to use it and slowly destroy, as the land rulers, the superior species.

When I joined the pirate crew of Bloody Twins, I learnt a completely different story. All pirates believed that human kind came from mermaids, who ruled the flooded world. I know, it’s a legend like every other version, but aren’t every legend half-true? Of course even if the merfolk existed, very long time ago, they were now no more. And additionally, pirates usually skipped the part about _holy winged slaves_ , what made me like their stories better. But I can’t say I really believed in the legendary half-people, half-fish.

So well… when I woke up to see one of them right in front of me, I obviously didn’t know what to think anymore. They (I was not sure if they were a boy or a girl, but clearly a young one) also looked quite surprised seeing me conscious, I think, to the point they jumped off me immediately. I sat up rapidly. That was a mistake, because my vision suddenly went black and I almost collapsed again.

I took few deep breaths and after a moment my sight came back to me, blurry a little, but it was enough to see the mermaid’s hand dangerously close to my face. I reached to catch it, but they were faster and backed off. We stared at each other for a while without a single move. I noticed their eyes were much bigger than humans’. They also had uncommon silver colour.

The mermaid was the first one to move. They slowly reached somewhere behind them and after a moment, during which I was observing them attentively, they took out a bandage and gave it to me. I raised my right eyebrow, surprised, and only then I felt pain piercing my forehead. I touched it carefully. Blood appeared on my fingers.

Looks like something hit me when _Maria_ was sinking and I almost died a very ironic death, dragged to the depths of the ocean by my fucking wings. And it also looks like this little fish preserved me from such a pathetic end.

I took the bandage from their hand.

‘Thanks’ I said. ‘For saving me too, I guess’

I wasn’t even sure if they understood me, but then they smiled widely, showing me a mouth full of sharp teeth, like shark one’s or something. Holy shit. I suddenly felt a little bit insecure.

The mermaid thought probably that I didn’t know what to do with the piece of material he’s just given me, because they pointed at it then showed me to wrap my head in it. I snorted quietly and started bandaging my forehead. However, they stared at me so intensively it soon started to irritate me.

I glanced at his… tail (for the first time for real; damn, it was still hard to believe). Its scales were sparkling in the sun and it was hard to tell if they were blue, purple, pink or some different colour. The mermaid was slowly tapping on the wet sand with their fin. I wondered how long they’ve been out of the water.

‘Aren’t you going to… dry out or something?’ I spoke up, hoping they’d stop staring holes in me at least for a second. They looked at his tail as if they were considering it. When they looked up again I was already tying the bandage, although their sight landed not on my face, but my wings. Wings which were full of sand and probably other shit. Cleaning them up will take ages, I thought involuntarily and raised them up a little to try and shake off at least part of it. The mermaid gasped in amazement. It was the first sound I heard them make. In this moment I realized that my existence had to be as unbelievable for them as their was for me. They smiled again, glanced at me, nodded (in greeting?) and unexpectedly slipped back to the ocean to disappear underwater.

It was… weird.

I got up even, carefully in case the wound on my forehead wasn’t the only one, and came closer to the water, but the mermaid left for real, making me doubt my own senses. If I didn’t know my imagination wasn’t so great, maybe I would even think it was only a delusion. I hit my head after all. But for some reason I turned down this option almost immediately. Not sure why, but I did.

The sun has been already quite high on the sky. It could be even nine in the morning. I rubbed my forehead and grimaced. We were attacked at dawn… Tch, to this moment they all could’ve been already dead, drowned or hanged… Fuck this stupid world…

I spread my wings, flapped them few times to make sure they’re dry and unharmed, then flew up to the sky.

It was quite surprising when I found out the small island the mermaid took me on was in the middle of nowhere. It took me solid ten minutes to locate the strait where the sudden attack has happened. Now there wasn’t even a single trace of the ship visible. _Maria_ has probably already lied deep down on the bottom, as a tomb of someone I talked to yesterday or this morning. Maybe the cook boy? Or the brats? Shit. I looked around, but the water bodies and the shores were empty to the horizon. The only place I could go to was Paradis. I flew there, hoping that someone’s heard something about the crew.

What I found after entering Erwin’s favourite bar was even better. I found him and few others, drinking at the table under the window. One of the brats, Armin, was kneeling on the chair and looking out on the harbour. I stopped in the entrance, looking at them in disbelief. I hoped no one noticed how relieved I was in reality.

Hanji spotted me and raised their hand high to wave at me, poking Erwin with their elbow. The one of the Bloody Twins, our infamous captain, was drunk already, obviously. This shithead was a weakling when it came to alcohol.

I approached them after a moment of mindless observing Hanji who tried to wake up Erwin. There were only six of them at the table. Nanaba looked at me with slight grimace and emptied her cup at once. Moblit greeted me with a single nod and Petra smiled. Seven people, counting Armin and me. Not so bad, but not good either.

‘Katsuki!’ Erwin finally came to his senses and placed the hand, on which he’s been leaning, heavily on the table. ‘You’re alive!’

‘Of course I am’ I sat next to him. He offered me his cup, but I immediately turned it down. ‘Do you think it’s so easy to ki-’

‘Katsu, I need a key!’ he broke me midsentence, probably not even listening. ‘I have to buy some new boat, they destroyed Ma-ya’ I guess this supposed to mean _Maria_. Erwin rubbed his eyes with a loud sigh.

‘Who?’ I decided to take the opportunity and ask the rest. All of them looked away or at Erwin, so I turned to him. ‘Who destroyed _Maria_?’

He didn’t answer. I reached under my shirt to give him the key and grab his attention by it. However, I found nothing. I touched my neck and chest, and looked around, in case the string dropped on the floor. I didn’t find it.

‘Shit’ I swore under my breath and tried to remember when I had it last time. On the ship, for sure, but later… On that island…

I realized I didn’t have it when I woke up. Either it slipped from my neck in the water and I lost it forever… or this little fish bastard decided to steal it as a prize for their help. Shit.

I jumped up from the table.

‘I need to go. I’ll meet you later’ I said and went to the exit.

‘Wha… Rivai, wait!’ I heard Hanji shouting after me, but I was already outside. I started running on the pier and flew up. I didn’t know how, but I had to find that mermaid.


End file.
